


Strike II: Falta de entereza en un hombre-crío

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [58]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Contracts, Derogatory Language, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Legal Drama, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Moving Out, Relationship Discussions, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 50] Fallas de confianza y apoyo, en donde Gustav tuerce las manos y Georgie quiere torcerlo el pescuezo.





	Strike II: Falta de entereza en un hombre-crío

**Strike II: Falta de entereza en un hombre-crío**

 

Exactamente una semana después del gran debacle que por poco separó la banda (no que el riesgo no fuera inminente y sobre sus nucas colgara todavía una filosa navaja suspendida por designio divino y a la espera de caer), llevaron a cabo el último concierto de esa primera parte del tour en la capital francesa, París, que en lugar de ser la Ville Lumière que tantos evocaciones románticas acarreaba consigo, para su caso particular resultó ser la parada final de un tren que se había salvado por los pelos de descarrilarse, pero que ahora se enfrentaba a ser descontinuado.

El show de esa noche rompió récords en la venta de boletos, logrando un lleno total que sólo habían conseguido en un par de locaciones, y que venía a ser un cierre de lo más amargo considerando que quizá esa sería la última vez que pudieran subirse a un escenario como banda y tocar su música.

A la salida firmaron cuantos autógrafos les pidieron, y después de una larga hora a la intemperie de una fría y húmeda noche parisina, los cuatro subieron a la camioneta de vidrios polarizados que los llevaría a su hotel y a la fiesta que se celebraría en su honor en la sala de eventos número 3. Ya que la reservación se había hecho desde antes del primer concierto, y tanto el servicio de alimentos como el de bebidas estaba pagado en su totalidad y no habrían de recibir ni el reembolso ni el depósito, David los convenció de que lo mejor para todos sería disfrutar de esa noche de victoria por un exitoso tour más en su haber, además de señalar por lo bajo que el resto del equipo también tenía derecho a un pequeño descanso antes de volver cada quien a su casa, y con esos argumentos los convenció no atender la fiesta.

Con el concierto a las seis, su conclusión a las ocho, a las nueve en el hotel y a las diez la fiesta, les dio tiempo justo de subir a sus habitaciones, ducharse y ponerse ropas de tipo un poco más formal que los jeans y las camisetas con holograma que vestían.

Gustav fue el primero en ocupar el baño mientras Georgie elegía qué prendas se iba a poner, y cuando fue su turno, al salir se topó con la novedad de que Tom los acompañaba y se quejaba de Bill, quien desde que la bomba había estallado, estaba más insoportable que nunca y ni siquiera él podía aguantarlo.

—… y es que es mi gemelo y todo eso, pero joder, a veces juro que podría estrangularlo sin remordimientos —continuó con su soliloquio sin prestar atención ni una sola a vez a Georgie, quien iba de aquí a allá en bragas y sostén mientras se peinaba el cabello.

Gustav la ayudó con la cremallera del sencillo vestido negro con manga tres cuartos y longitud hasta la rodilla por el que se decidió por recomendación de Tom, y luego Georgie se enfrascó en maquillarse los ojos y recoger su melena en una simple coleta de lado.

—¿A ustedes ya les llegó el correo electrónico citando nuestra presencia en las oficinas de Berlín? —Preguntó Tom sin venir a cuento, tirando de la orilla de su camiseta.

—Sí —corroboró Gustav por él y Georgie—. Muy formal para tratarse de una simple amonestación, pero tampoco nos dio la impresión de que quisieran nuestras cabezas degolladas en una charola de plata.

—Ya, esa impresión tuve yo también, pero no me quiero hacer vanas esperanzas. Para no variar, Bill fue un patán y dijo algo de estar satisfecho con lo que había logrado, así que… Seh, volvimos a pelear.

—¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos? —Inquirió Georgie viendo a Tom a través del espejo en el que su reflejo le servía de guía para aplicarse rímel en las pestañas, conocedora de su secreto más preciado, y por tanto confidente idónea para que Tom pudiera descargarse con ella.

—Tenso. A ratos peor que mejor, pero… Vamos tirando.

—¿Me odia?

—Abiertamente… un poco, pero creo que por dentro también siente remordimientos de su mal comportamiento.

—Debe ser muy dentro —murmuró Georgie.

—Entrando por el culo, a un metro por lo menos del intestino grueso, si no es que más —agregó Gustav, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Por mucho que en esos días Georgie hubiera hecho las paces con la idea de la traición de Bill y lo perdonara sin mayores consecuencias, Gustav no podía afirmar que su caso fuera igual. De hecho, de no ser porque en ningún momento habían estado los cuatro a solas desde aquella reunión con David en su suite, con gusto le rompería a Bill un par de dientes para que recordara bien donde yacían sus lealtades y aprendiera cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Es mi gemelo, pero no puedo defenderlo —dijo Tom, jugueteando con una de sus trenzas como antes haría con una de sus rastras, prueba de que las costumbres enraizadas en el alma nunca mueren—. Estoy seguro que una vez que volvamos a Magdeburg tendremos la oportunidad de sentarnos todos y charlar.

—Dudo que charlar sea el verbo que buscas… —Ironizó Gustav. De su cosecha agregó un par que iban de vociferar, a gritar hasta chillar como banshee, una categoría especial en la que Bill era todo un master indiscutible.

—Tal vez charlar no, pero Tom tiene razón. En carretera es difícil mantener una de esas conversaciones de corazón a corazón que tanta falta nos hace, por cursi que suene eso. Salvo por dormir, comer y subir a los escenarios, plus las entrevistas en cada ciudad, a ratos siento que me faltan fuerzas hasta para recordar en qué país nos encontramos, ni se diga de sentarnos todos juntos en círculo y limar asperezas.

—Tienes un punto ahí —concedió Gustav.

Georgie no respondió nada, concentrada en aplicarse una levísima capa de lápiz labial y examinar su aspecto final en varios ángulos hasta darse por satisfecha con su reflejo.

La bajista cogió su bolso de mano y se calzó a la salida unos zapatos de tacón bajo pedidos expresamente por Gustav, quien esa noche se sentía decaído y no quería sumar a su malestar el que Georgie le sobrepasara en altura, por lo que la bajista eligió de su repertorio los que menos amenaza le suponían, y así salieron de la suite con ella por delante sólo para encontrarse a Bill recargado en la pared de enfrente, cruzado de brazos y con el sempiterno ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba desde ocho días atrás.

—Joder, Tom —le dijo a su gemelo, y fue todo. En amplias zancadas se dirigió al elevador y presionó repetidas veces el botón de su piso. Tom se disculpó con Gustav y Georgie por la actitud de su gemelo y por tener que abandonarlos, y tras un encogimiento de hombros que sin lugar a dudas era un “¿Qué se le va a hacer? Somos gemelos y me toca” se marchó detrás de él en la misma cabina.

Gustav y Georgie subieron en la siguiente, y mientras ella se dedicó a juguetear con la correa de su bolsa, él se guardó las manos en el pantalón de vestir que esa noche acompañaba con una camisa formal aunque sin corbata para no sobrepasarse y dar la impresión de ser un burócrata. Dos plantas debajo de la suya se les unieron más miembros del staff, que animados con el prospecto de una fiesta y barra libre, iban armando jaleo.

Gustav se hizo a un lado para permitirles un mejor acomodo, y Georgie le imitó en el sentido opuesto, quedando ellos separados por un grupo de cinco que tras una breve pausa de reconocimiento, prosiguieron con sus bromas y risas en un vano intento de fingir normalidad.

Para nadie en el staff era un misterio que el señor David Jost había sido despedido como manager de la banda, pero a buen recaudo quedaba las razones de por qué había sido así. Por supuesto, circulaban los rumores más inverosímiles, como aquel que escuchó Gustav en los sanitarios de su penúltimo concierto en Milán, Italia. Ajenos a que él se encontraba en uno de los cubículos, un par de miembros del equipo de luces habían cuchicheado que según Fulano, que lo había escuchado de Mengano, quien tenía por fuente a Zutano, la causa del despido era que David y Bill mantenían un romance hasta entonces oculto, y que al llegar esa noticia a los altos mandos habían empezado a cortar cabezas, empezando por la de Jost.

De no ser porque se había mordido la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas, Gustav lo habría hecho de buena gana, divertido por lo irónico del asunto, puesto que la víctima central de esos chismes era el mismo Bill y en la ficción no estaba tan lejos de esa realidad.

Georgie también captó un par de frases murmuradas aquí y allá, igual caso para Tom, y durante un desayuno al que Bill faltó las comentaron. En suma, el nombre que más sonó fue el de Sebastian Kronenberg como fuente de los rumores, pero para fortuna suya, ninguna de las historias que se contaban se acercaba más a los hechos que la que Gustav había presenciado en el baño y que aun así no guardaba semejanza con lo ocurrido una semana atrás.

De momento estaban a salvo, aunque eso ni les impedía sentirse un tanto incómodos en presencia del staff con el que trabajaban, y el prospecto de una fiesta con ellos no hacía sino intensificar el leve malestar que eso les producía.

Una vez en la sala 3, Gustav se fue por un lado y Georgie por otro, cada uno acoplándose a un grupo distinto de personas y conversando un rato ahí antes de moverse al siguiente. Nunca coincidieron, y cuando por fin lograron saludar a todos los presentes, una compacta y bien unida congregación de cincuenta personas entre técnicos de audio, luces, escenografía, maquillistas, asistentes personales y demás, pasaron a ocupar una mesa para seis que se encontraba en un rincón.

—Al menos nadie nos mira raro —dijo Georgie apenas se sentó. La música era una mezcla variopinta de géneros y artistas, aunque predominaban los ritmos alegres y apropiados para el baile, que sólo sumaron en Gustav un motivo más de preocupación porque tendría que resistir las ganas de gritar cada vez que alguien invitara a Georgie a la pista de baile y ella aceptara por cortesía, si no es que deseo verdadero de moverse al ritmo de las canciones.

—Eso es porque todavía no se han enterado. Pero espera un par de días más…Va a correr como pólvora.

—Me preocupa más quién será el reemplazo de David y que va a pasar con nosotros. Por lo demás, que hablen lo que quieran.

—Supongo…

Gustav se ofreció a ir por bebidas para ambos, y Georgie pidió un plato con canapés y una copa de vino blanco. Al volver, Gustav también trajo para sí un par de totopos bañados en salsa de verduras y un vaso de ron con cola a una proporción de cincuenta y cincuenta. Mala idea si lo que planeaba era mantenerse sobrio y con las defensas altas para cualquier tipo de ataque a los flancos, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba evadirse de las responsabilidades y la mala vibra de días pasados, así que se concedió licencia al menos por esa noche de ser irresponsable con su consumo de alcohol.

Él y Georgie mantuvieron una conversación que versaba acerca de lo que harían apenas volver a Magdeburg, y aunque en apariencia sus expresiones eran relajadas y compartían chistes, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos lograba sacudirse de encima la fea sensación de que estaban pasando por el llamado momento de ‘la calma antes de la tormenta’, o quizá ‘el ojo del huracán’, que una vez tuvieran datos de los destrozos sufridos y las consecuencias a las que se tendrían que enfrentar, tomarían una decisión al respecto.

Sólo una vez se acercó alguien del equipo de logística a pedirle a Georgie un baile, pero la bajista lo rechazó alegando una incipiente jaqueca con la que después programaba retirarse temprano, y a partir de entonces Gustav respiró más aliviado.

Tom se les unió al cabo de una hora, y a juzgar por su aliento él ya había consumido un par de tragos.

—Bill está actuando como un cretino —fue su primera frase apenas sentarse en la silla y subir un codo a la mesa—. Eso sí, les advierto que fue a retocarse el maquillaje y que planea sentarse con nosotros para, y cito: “Mantener las apariencias” así que no se sorprendan si dice las palabras más hirientes con una sonrisa de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’.

—Wow, qué considerado de su parte —dijo Gustav con ironía.

—Sí, qué detalle el suyo —le secundó Georgie, apurando el contenido de su copa hasta no dejar ni una gota, porque si iba a tener que lidiar con Bill, prefería que no fuera sobria.

Antes de la marca de los cinco minutos Bill apareció en la estancia, y tras servirse un par de bocadillos en un plato y armarse con una copa de champagne de lujo del que David habían comprado dos cajas para celebrar el cierre del tour, enfiló directo a su mesa con porte regio y la punta de la nariz apuntando al techo raso.

—Ugh —se quejó apenas colocar el trasero en su asiento—, qué mal lugar han elegido. Desde aquí la música se escucha distorsionada, y estamos lejísimos de la barra de bebidas, pero qué más podía esperar de ustedes.

Tom apretó la mandíbula y lo amonestó. —Bill… Basta. No empieces.

Gustav y Georgie en cambio se abstuvieron de manifestar cualquier señal de incomodidad. Si Bill quería ser un patán de marca, allá él; en lo que a ellos les competía, la mejor estrategia para lidiar con su persona sería llanamente ignorar su presencia.

A pesar de que su amistad se encontraba fragmentada en cuatro grandes trozos, ninguno de los presentes se percató de que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal. Ante quienes se acercaban a charlar o cuando se reunían a tomarse una foto grupal o a comentar de los planes para las próximas semanas, se colocaban sus máscaras de profesionalismo y cumplían con el papel para el cual estaban entrenados, pero apenas volvían a quedar ellos solos, el silencio denso e irrespirable que flotaba a su alrededor como humo les imposibilitaba fingir por un segundo más del necesario.

La comida y la bebida fluyó libre en su mesa, y para antes de medianoche Gustav estaba claramente borracho, a diferencia de Tom quien había alternado sus siguientes tragos con agua y estaba en buena condición, Bill que no había bebido nada más que sorbos de una única copa de champagne, y Georgie que había cambiado el alcohol por jugo de arándanos.

—Gus, hey —le palmoteó Georgie el antebrazo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Un poco mareado. Ese último ron con cola tenía más ron que la misma botella, ¡hic!

—Tal vez sea hora de que nos retiremos —se dirigió Georgie a Tom en representación de su persona y de Gustav—. Este pobre ya tendrá que lidiar mañana con una resaca de campeonato, así que mejor no alargar lo inevitable.

Bill bufó, y en vista de que nadie le prestó ni la más mínima atención, se volvió a repetir con mayor fuerza.

Cuando Tom se ofreció a servir de muleta para que Georgie tuviera ayuda para llevar a Gustav hasta su suite, Bill le tiró de la manga de su camiseta.

—No se te ocurra dejarme solo aquí, Tom.

—Gustav me necesita —dijo éste—, y volveré apenas termine.

Esa promesa, que en otro tiempo encerraba ese justo significado, de una semana para acá se había convertido en el eufemismo de “me tardaré cuanto me sea posible para sacarte la vuelta” con el que Tom aplacaba a Bill, y que éste había aprendido a odiar con fervor religioso.

Los ojos del menor de los gemelos se achicaron hasta quedar en delgadas rendijas. —Eso ya me lo has dicho antes y presiento que no vas a volver antes de una hora.

—Presientes bien —respondió Tom, que ya para entonces se había colocado al lado izquierdo de Gustav con un brazo entrelazado al suyo mientras Georgie ocupaba el lado derecho y rodeaba a Gustav con una mano en la cintura. Entre los dos ya habían despejado su camino a la salida, y estaban listos para marcharse.

—Iré con ustedes —decidió Bill de último momento, abandonando su silla y uniéndoseles en su ruta a la salida más próxima.

Fuera de la sala 3 se respiraba un aire más fresco y limpio, helado también, y sin rastros de varias docenas de perfumes. La música amortiguada y la ausencia de voces también les sirvió para que en conjunto compartieron un suspiro de alivio por haber escapado de ese entorno estresante.

El viaje en el elevador fue callado, con Georgie apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gustav y prescindiendo de las miradas sucias que Bill les dedicaba a través del panel de espejo que decoraba el interior de la cabina.

Una vez en el pasillo de su piso, Tom se encargó de Gustav en lo que Georgie abría la puerta y luego lo maniobraron hasta colocarlo de lado en la cama. Gustav no iba tan ebrio como para montar un espectáculo lamentable, pero sus sentidos estaban abotargados por el alcohol, y apenas posar la cabeza sobre el mullido colchón comenzó a roncar.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo Georgie, sentándose a los pies del colchón e inclinándose al frente para aflojarse la cinta alrededor del tobillo que mantenía sus zapatos en su lugar.

—En marcha, Tom —ordenó Bill, presuroso de partir, pero Tom no se movió ni un ápice.

—Vete sin mí. Yo me quedaré un rato.

—¿Para qué? —Las aletas de la nariz de Bill se ensancharon cuando su dueño respiró hondo para mantener la compostura que tanto esfuerzo le costaba juntar—. Gustav ya llegó a su cama y… Georgie se encargará de él a partir de este momento. Ahora es su responsabilidad, no nuestra —dijo con gran esfuerzo de su parte, evitando verlos directamente—. Tu presencia ya no es requerida aquí.

—Da igual, me quedo para cuidar de Gustav. Tú baja a la fiesta y diviértete. Ofrece disculpas por mí, di que me he vomitado encima o lo que sea… A mí me da igual la excusa que prefieras utilizar.

Aquel permiso para dar un pretexto en su nombre, que por encima de todo era humillante para su persona, revelaba la verdad subyacente bajo la fachada serena de Tom, y es que desde aquella reunión con David en la que la verdad había salido a la fea luz, la relación entre ellos dos se había corroído hasta casi llegar a un punto de quiebre.

Bill apretó las manos en puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas. —Bien, haz lo que quieras —y dando media vuelta con dramatismo, salió azotando la puerta.

Tom exhaló, liberando el aire que había almacenado desde rato atrás y que le pesaba en los pulmones como plomo cada vez que su gemelo y él se encontraban en la misma habitación.

—Gustav estará bien —dijo Georgie—, yo cuidaré de él. No tenías por qué quedarte, de eso me encargaré yo.

—Ya, pero me apetecía hacerlo —encogió Tom un hombro—. Además… me sirve de motivo para no tener que lidiar con Bill. Han sido… días difíciles.

—Mmm, lo siento. —Georgie acabó de descalzarse, y una vez lanzó los zapatos a un rincón, puso los pies en la alfombra y gimió de gusto por el tacto—. Si sirve de algo, tu secreto sigue a salvo.

—A diferencia del tuyo.

—A diferencia del mío, sí, del nuestro —señaló a Gustav con el pulgar, que roncaba un poco y se había ido encogiendo hasta quedar en posición fetal—. No le conté nada, por si te lo preguntabas.

—¿Nada de nada o…?

—Bueno, lo básico. Que yo tenía cierto conocimiento sobre ustedes dos que significaba el mundo y que pondría en juego bastantes cosas si alguien más se hacía con él. Fui vaga al respecto, en parte para no delatarme, pero también para no despertar su curiosidad y que empezara a investigar por su cuenta.

—Gracias —dijo Tom, sentándose a su lado con las rodillas separadas y recostándose hasta quedar sostenido sobre sus codos—. Bill no ha sido claro, pero está a la cacería de cualquier señal que te delate a ti o a Gustav, sobre todo a Gustav. Está convencido de que se lo has contado y que cualquier mirada, cualquier gesto o señal es de asco.

—Y el muy infeliz se atreve a negar que es un paranoico de marca. Bah —bromeó Georgie amargamente—. No, ese secreto no es mío como para revelarlo así como así. A pesar de todo esto, del lío en que Bill nos ha metido con su obcecación, no me atrevería a tirarlo en las vías del tren.

—Como hizo con ustedes.

—Exacto. —Georgie se humedeció los labios—. Con otra persona no habría dudado en conseguir la justicia del antiguo testamento: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Hacer que me pagara lo que me había hecho sufrir con su indiscreción, pero… Es Bill. E incluso si ahora mismo estamos en los peores términos, todavía tengo la esperanza de no haber cruzado una línea en la que nuestra amistad sea irreparable, ¿sabes? Tengo… Tengo fe de que podremos salir de esta todos juntos.

Tom se enderezó y le puso una mano en la pierna, que Georgie después cubrió con una de las suyas.

—Yo también tengo esa esperanza. Sé que soy gemelo de un idiota, ¡diablos!, que a ratos nos turnamos para ser el idiota que la caga en grande, pero tengo la horrible impresión de que esto es diferente. Más…

—Terrible, sí.

—Más definitivo.

Cavilando de sus impresiones, se sobresaltaron luego de varios minutos de silencio cuando Gustav rodó sobre su espalda y uno de sus ronquidos acabó con un fuerte acceso de tos que lo hizo despertar y maldecir a su ocurrencia de beber hasta emborracharse.

Esa noche cuidaron de Gustav mientras veían un poco de televisión por cable y hablaban de Bill y lo que les aguardaba en un par de días que volvieran a Alemania, y cerca de la madrugada cuando se hizo evidente que éste ya estaba en mejor estado y que no había riesgo de que se ahogara con su propio vómito, Georgie se recostó con él sobre las mantas y le cedió a Tom el sillón, porque como éste expresó, prefería dormir con un resorte en los riñones que volver a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo después, esa noche apenas pudieron conciliar el sueño.

 

La reunión a la que tanto temían asistir en Berlín se llevó a cabo el primer lunes después de su regreso, en un día veinte en el que la temperatura no superaba los 15ºC y el cielo lucía encapotado de nubes bajas y regordetas, que en compañía del viento que levantaba hojarasca y la ocasional bolsa de basura plástica de la acera, presagiaban mal clima.

No el mejor de los augurios a sus intereses particulares, y Gustav así lo comentó con Georgie mientras recorrían las calles dentro de la camioneta donde iban los cuatro miembros de la banda, David, y dos miembros del equipo de seguridad a quienes no recordaba más que de rostro.

Para no variar, Bill iba enfundado de pies a cabeza en negro y más negro, con un abrigo largo, bufanda, gafas de sol a pesar de lo innecesarias que eran en interiores, zapatos altos y guantes de cuero que lo convertían en una versión funesta de sí mismo y con la que uno de los guardaespaldas bromeó preguntando si iban a asistir a un funeral, pero cuya respuesta nadie la proporcionó.

En cierta manera así era: Iban a acudir al entierro de su carrera, a sus sueños e ilusiones cumplidas a medias, y en lo que a ellos respectaba, si Bill quería jugar el papel del viudo desconsolado, adelante, estaba en su derecho por aquellos que no se atrevían.

Tom también había cambiado un poco su vestimenta, pues en lugar de ropa tres tallas más grande de la que necesitaba en realidad, se había limitado a no excederse por más de un número, y además iba en tonos grises y con zapatos deportivos a los que todavía se les podía adivinar la etiqueta de precio por lo nuevos. Georgie también había cambiado los jeans desgastados que adoraba en tiempo de descanso por unos nuevos y en color oscuro que acompañó con una chaqueta y una blusa de botones abajo, lo cual la confería una apariencia más formal que de costumbre. Gustav no pudo evitar notar que se había maquillado los labios con una verdadera barra de color en lugar de sólo aplicarse brillo, y eso le hizo preocuparse de si sus prendas de siempre desentonaban con la seriedad del asunto que estaban por tratar.

«Al diablo con eso», de decidió al cabo de unos minutos. No iba a fingir ser quien no era para defender su caso, y al bajar de la camioneta una vez que se estacionaron en el subterráneo de la disquera levantó el mentón y no se dejó amedrentar por el guardia de seguridad que por reglamento los cacheó para asegurarse de que no ingresaban a las instalaciones con objetos prohibidos por el reglamento.

El viaje en elevador hasta el piso donde se encontraba la sala de juntas en la que se iban a reunir les pareció una mezcla entre eterno y efímero; en el caso de Gustav, como esperar a que cayera la última gota de una toma de agua en cámara lenta.

Mientras esperaban sentados frente a una mesa de caoba con doce asientos de sillas reclinables forradas en cuero y una vista privilegiada de una buena porción de Berlín, apareció una asistente que se presentó como Jazmín y les ofreció bebidas y una charola de galletas que depositó entre ellos. La mayoría aceptó café, excepto David, quien bromeó de preferir un trago más fuerte, pero a falta de whisky por tratarse de las infames nueve treinta de la mañana en un día laboral, se conformó con un té herbal que le fue servido en el acto en una taza con el logo de Universal en un costado.

De los cinco, sólo Tom cogió un puñado de galletas y se las comió despacio para no tener que ser él quien rompiera el silencio asfixiante que se había instalado entre ellos.

Bill tamborileaba sus dedos desnudos sobre la superficie de la mesa, y salvo por el ocasional cambio de ritmo aquí y allá, mantenía una velocidad constante que se podía cronometrar con un reloj de pared que estaba instalado justo por encima de su cabeza.

Sentados de tal modo que David ocupaba la cabecera y ellos se habían repartido en grupos de dos a cada lado suyo, no era de extrañar que esa postura indicara rivalidad, porque por la derecha estaban Bill y Tom y por la izquierda Gustav y Georgie, ambos bandos listos para enfrentarse a un rival en común. Tal vez. Porque apenas entrar los ejecutivos decidían lanzarse sobre sus cuellos, ellos dos tenían como plan colocarse espalda con espalda y defenderse de todos los flancos posibles.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aparecieron tres de los altos mandos más importantes en la disquera, en un equipo conformado por dos hombres y una mujer que ocuparon sus asientos sin tanta ceremonia con ella como pilar de la otra cabecera.

—El abogado llegará en breve —dijo la mujer, y mientras esperaban volvió a aparecer la asistente de antes y les sirvió café.

El abogado del grupo no demoró más de tres minutos en presentarse como Tiberius Lenz y exponer los hechos para ambas partes, que en recapitulación se resumían en simples tres puntos:

1) Por contrato, cualquier relación no platónica quedaba prohibida dentro de miembros de la banda tanto como con los demás miembros del staff.

2) Gustav y Georgie habían roto dicha cláusula al mantener un noviazgo por espacio de tres años, y el abogado corroboró con ellos dos la duración para que quedara asentada oficialmente en los registros.

3) La penalización por dicha falta se castigaba con la anulación del contrato, y por lo tanto el vínculo entre ellos y la disquera, lo cual especificó, sólo afectaba a Gustav y a Georgie, mientras que excluía a los Kaulitz por no ser ellos parte del problema y sus contratos seguían íntegros.

—Por supuesto —dijo la mujer del grupo, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa—, estamos conscientes de que esas serían medidas drásticas que afectarían a ambas partes, así que estamos dispuestos a negociar un acuerdo que nos deje a todos satisfechos sin tener que llegar a mayores.

Gustav respiró aliviado ante aquellas palabras, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando uno de los acompañantes varones clarificó de qué se trataba.

—La condición sería que mantuvieran en secreto su relación. De esta manera, nos ahorraríamos el engorroso comunicado a los medios para darles aviso, y así cuando den por terminado su noviazgo puedan actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y mientras tanto, claro está, se les pediría que para mantener las apariencias de vez en cuando se dejaran fotografiar en compañía de otras personas y que se les vinculara con ellas sentimentalmente para así aplacar los rumores y mantener vivo el interés de las fans mientras vuelven al estudio. Lo usual en estos casos.

—Un trato por demás ventajoso, ¿no es así? —Corroboró la mujer con ellos, y de entre los presentes, sólo sus dos compañeros movieron la cabeza asintieron convencidos.

Gustav se debatió indeciso, porque si bien apreciaba con agradecimiento la salida fácil que se le presentaba como último recurso y que su lado cobarde deseaba tomar, también estaba el hecho de que ese no era un trato del todo a su favor, y quizá los sacrificios superaran a los beneficios a largo plazo.

Georgie lo resumió mejor que él al golpear la mesa con un puño y provocar que las tazas se movieran un par de centímetros, en algunos casos, derramando el líquido de su interior.

—No, me niego. ¿Y qué es eso de ‘cuando den por terminado su noviazgo’? ¿Según quién eso es un hecho indiscutible y no sólo una posibilidad remota?

La mujer del grupo carraspeó. —Era sólo una manera de parafrasearlo. Si es que ocurre, o cuándo ocurre, no es asunto de nuestra competencia, pero debemos estar preparados para que si sucede en un futuro a corto, mediano o largo plazo, estar preparados con un plan de contingencia. Por ello —entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la mesa en un gesto conciliador—, es que creemos que lo más apropiado sería mantenerlo tal como había estado hasta el momento.

—¿Y si no qué? —Le retó Georgie a sacar el as que tenía bajo la manga y demostrar si en verdad las tenía consigo todas las de ganar o sólo blofeaba.

—Señor Lenz, por favor —le indicó uno de los hombres al abogado que era su turno de hablar, y éste se acomodó la corbata antes de empezar.

—Las condiciones del contrato son claras. La otra solución sería que de dos a tres días hábiles reciban por correo en su domicilio una carta de terminación con la empresa. Podrán apelar nuestra decisión si así les place, claro está, contratar un abogado que defienda su caso y pasaríamos a los tribunales con un pleito legal que tendría una duración entre seis meses y un año. La noticia llegaría a los medios, y aunque peque de optimista, que ustedes ganaran el caso sería una probabilidad de uno sobre mil con beneficio para Universal, por supuesto. La industria musical es un negocio cerrado al más puro estilo mafia, así que conseguir un segundo contrato pasaría a ser una fantasía irrealizable. —El abogado se volvió a tirar de la corbata—. Si quieren mi consejo legal gratuito, acepten el trato.

—Pero-… —Gustav venció la sequedad de la garganta para hablar—. ¿Es realmente necesario esto? Es decir, Georgie y yo vamos en serio con nuestra relación, y aunque no me atrevo a jurar con la mano sobre la Biblia que estaremos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días, sí soy de la creencia que merecemos demostrarles que lo vamos a intentar con todo nuestro empeño.

—No es rentable —dijo la ejecutiva—, ni para la disquera ni para la imagen pública de la banda. Ninguna fan que se precie de serlo irá a uno de sus conciertos si la mitad de sus miembros se encuentra dentro de una relación y por lo tanto sea inaccesible para ella. Así no es como funciona la mercadotecnia.

—Hemos sido más que generosos con ustedes al hacerles este ofrecimiento, pero es una oferta limitada —agregó el segundo hombre—. O aceptan los nuevos términos o pasaremos directamente a emprender acciones legales en su contra. Como viene en otro de los artículos del contrato, la terminación prematura del mismo nos genera pérdidas que ustedes deberán salvar de su propio bolsillo.

El abogado garabateó un número en un pedazo de papel que arrancó de su bloc de notas y se los extendió a Gustav y a Georgie, que apenas terminar de contar los ceros que le acompañaban a la cifra, pasaron por un duro momento de terror. «Estamos jodidos», pensó Gustav, quien estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos tenía semejante cantidad de dinero en el banco.

—Tiene que ser una broma —salió Tom a defenderlos—. Son ustedes los que anulan el contrato y además quieren extorsionarlos con dinero. Eso es asqueroso.

—Es el procedimiento, señor Kaulitz —afirmó el abogado—. Completamente legal y comprensible desde nuestra posición como empresa.

—No me parece justo —gruñó Georgie, enfocando su mirada en cada miembro de Universal—. ¿Esas son nuestras opciones, renunciar con grandes deudas o vivir en la sombra de una mentira?

Nadie se atrevió a responderle, y acabó por soltar un bufido.

—Me niego a aceptar sus términos.

—Georgie… —Intervino David, posando su mano sobre el brazo de la bajista, pero ella se lo sacudió de encima con brusquedad inusitada—. Tienes que ser flexible y comprender que-…

—¡Y una mierda!

Por experiencia de peleas pasadas entre los dos, no muchas, espaciadas, siempre fáciles de resolver una vez que hubieran liberado el vapor a presión de su interior, Gustav supo que Georgie estaba furiosa, y que hasta nuevo aviso, iba a actuar irracional e inaccesible en torno a esos sentimientos.

—Tal vez si-… —Intentó a pesar razonar con ella, pero Georgie estaba mucho más allá de comprender sus intenciones, y volvió a golpear la mesa, esta vez con la palma abierta.

—No pueden restringirnos así. Somos seres humanos, joder, no marionetas que puedan controlar a su antojo. No me pueden pedir eso, sólo no.

—Si de todos modos te estás saliendo con la tuya —siseó Bill desde su silla, repantigado en ella y con el ceño fruncido a tal grado que parecía una cicatriz en medio de su frente—, ¿qué más quieres?

Georgie aspiró hondo. —Quiero mi libertad, ¿sabes? De amar y ser amada sin tener que ocultarme del qué dirán. Libertad, Bill, como el tatuaje que llevas en el brazo pero del que ya olvidaste el significado por lo que veo. Si lo entiendes o no, es tu problema, no el mío. Yo sí pienso luchar.

El menor de los gemelos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, apenas un cambio de color en el cuello y las orejas, pero bastó eso para que sus labios permanecieran sellados. Sin argumentos con los cuáles defenderse, resultó extraño que esa desavenencia entre los dos no escalara a más como era de esperarse.

—Es una opción o la otra —dijo la mujer—, y esas son las órdenes que debemos llevar a cabo. Como parte del protocolo se les otorgan cinco días hábiles para tomar una decisión y comunicársela a nuestro abogado para hacerla efectiva. El resto es simple y llano papeleo.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Inquirió Bill—. ¿Apenas un golpecito en la mano y ya está?

—Señor Kaulitz —respondió el abogado—, nuestra labor como empresa es velar por sus intereses, no castigarlos por cuestiones del corazón.

—Tampoco somos tan insensibles —le secundó de vuelta la ejecutiva—. De haberse tratado de otra banda, no habríamos tenido miramientos en anular su contrato y despedirlos, sin reunión previa ni ninguna otra cita de por medio. Con ustedes dos hemos hecho una excepción que deberían aprender a valorar antes de rechazarla sin miramientos. A fin de cuentas, es el mejor resultado que podrían obtener, y mantenerlo en secreto no es tan terrible, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pidió Georgie saber, que desde los días de Sony BMG no tenía fe en ninguna disquera o sus ejecutivos de traje, corbata y sonrisa de tiburones.

—Eso es irrelevante —dijo uno de los hombres, y el otro se apresuró a modificarlo.

—Una temporada nada más.

—¿De semanas? ¿Meses? Porque habría que definir qué consideran ustedes ‘una temporada’. —Los dedos de Georgie se crisparon sobre la mesa—. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente? ¿O es que esperan que nos lo guardemos todo hasta la tumba?

La ejecutiva permaneció impávida. —Durante el tiempo que nosotros consideremos necesarios. Y es todo lo que se dirá al respecto. Ahora si nos disculpan, esta reunión ha terminado.

Abandonando sus asientos, ella y sus dos acompañantes se despidieron de David con apretones de manos y palabras murmuradas por lo bajo, y tras una última mirada a los miembros de la banda, abandonaron la sala tras un último aviso de reunirse el siguiente lunes para firmar, ya fuera el contrato de despido por incumplimiento, o uno nuevo que los sentenciaría por tiempo indefinido.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo David apenas se quedaron los cinco a solas, y el peso sobre sus espaldas se aligeró una fracción. Para todos menos para Georgie, quien se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su camiseta y durante el trayecto en la camioneta hasta la casa se mantuvo taciturna.

Gustav se guardó de intentar establecer comunicación con ella mientras tuvieran testigos presentes, así que durante el viaje se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla y permitirse fantasear con esa conclusión que los ejecutivos de la disquera les ofrecían. Sin dudarlo, él aceptaría sus términos de silencio y discreción a cambio de la oportunidad de en la intimidad ser ellos mismos sin temor a lo que amigos y familiares cercanos pudieran opinar. Claro, no sería lo idóneo, y después de pasar la idílica etapa de luna de miel encontraría extenuante el mantenerse a las sombras como si su amor tuviera algo de qué sentirse avergonzado, pero de eso a nada… Tantos años de estira y afloja entre lo que deseaba y lo que necesitaba de Georgie le enseñaron a apreciar lo que tenía y atesorarlo, y si a cambio de permanecer juntos tenían que jugar bajo las reglas de un juego que no estaba del todo de su parte, que así fuera; él al menos se aferraría a esa pequeña esperanza de haber ganado un poco de terreno. Sólo un poco, que de eso a nada y con los riesgos que habían corrido, a ratos le sabía más dulce que amargo.

Mientras tanto, David se esforzó en hacer más llevadero el viaje de regreso, y aprovechando que era uno de los guardaespaldas el que se encargaba del volante y no él, se volteó a los asientos traseros y les dio la noticia que más había temido en su carrera.

—Chicos, sé que esta mañana ha sido un tanto movidita y que una sorpresa más sería el colmo, pero esto no puede esperar. —Suspirando, David se empecinó en dotar a su voz de un tono jovial y positivo para al menos así hacerles más fácil la transición; creía él que si lo fingía lo suficiente, esa felicidad no tardaría en convertirse en una realidad—. Esta misma mañana me llamaron de la oficina de recursos humanos para comunicarme quién será mi reemplazo como manager de la banda.

—Genial, y este día de porquería continúa —masculló Bill, que después recibió un codazo de su gemelo que le cortó cualquier otra frase de desaliento que quisiera compartirlos a los demás pasajeros.

—Sé que todos estamos bajo grandes dosis de estrés, así que ignoraré eso —dijo David—. Como sea, este trabajo correrá a cargo de Benjamin, Dunja y Silke, así que no tendrán que lidiar con ninguna cara nueva. Ellos trabajaran sobre todo la parte internacional del resto del tour, y después… Bueno, ni idea. Esto es un arreglo temporal, ya que con tan poco tiempo para encontrar un sustituto, mi trabajo ha sido dividido en tres personas.

—Sigue sin ser bueno —comentó Tom—, pero ya qué.

—Si no fuera por Georgie y Gustav… —Volvió Bill a la carga, y el baterista pateó su asiento.

—Una palabra más y juro que te voy a-…

—Basta allá atrás —les regañó David—. Hemos tenido una suerte increíble hoy y no es momento para que lo arruinen cuando todavía no se ha terminado todo este lío.

—No hay nada más que se pueda hacer, Dave. Ellos nos han dado un ultimátum y vamos a atacar de vuelta —dijo Georgie.

—Habla por ti misma —siseó Bill—, que no se trata de un nosotros, sino de un ustedes, donde Gustav y tú la han embarrado en grande y nos arrastran con ustedes al lodazal. Que eso quede bien claro.

—Hablo en serio —gruñó David, quien tenía la certeza de no haber lidiado con peleas de ese calibre por lo menos desde antes de que sacaran su primer disco de estudio. La regresión a esos tiempos le hizo sentir nostálgico, pero también fastidiado—. Una sílaba más y me veré en la necesidad de castigarlos. Sea su manager o no, todavía tengo ese poder sobre sus personas.

En acuerdo tácito, los cuatro se callaron, cada uno mirando en dirección opuesta a los demás para que sus miradas no coincidieran, y así fue como al bajar de la camioneta agarraron rumbos diferentes. Bill al estudio, Georgie al jardín con Maxi, Tom a la zaga con Rosco, y Gustav indeciso entre ir detrás de ellos o a su habitación, pero ganó la primera opción una vez que los vio sacar los cigarrillos y los dedos le temblaron de antojo por una calada.

—… totalmente locos, te digo —escuchó a Georgie maldecir mientras se les acercaba, y luego a Tom.

—No es para tanto. Estás en mejor situación que yo si estuviera en tu lugar, ¿sabes? Porque-…

—Shhh —le hizo callar Georgie cuando captaron la figura de Gustav acercándose.

Sin verbalizar su petición, Gustav recibió de Tom un cigarrillo y el mechero, y tal como éste sospechaba, la primera bocanada de humo le supo a gloria.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Nada —respondieron al unísono y tan deprisa que Gustav arqueó una ceja.

—No importa si no me quieren decir, pero mienten fatal, que lo sepan. —Nueva calada—. Así que…

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Gustav —le previno Georgie—. Antes muerta que aceptar sus condiciones explotadoras. Si quieren pelea, pelea les voy a dar. Contrataré al mejor abogado que encuentre y defenderé mis derechos.

—Georgie… —Gustav extendió una mano con intenciones de tocarle el brazo, pero la bajista dio un paso atrás—. Oh, vamos.

—Quiero… No, _necesito_ que me apoyes en esto, Gus.

—Tal vez esa no sea la mejor solución a nuestro alcance —intervino Tom, quien a la vez que no tenía deseos en interponerse entre ellos dos, tampoco quería que por su falta de acción Gustav y Georgie se pusieran en bandos opuestos cuando más urgencia tenían por estar juntos—. Un pleito legal con la disquera sería… suicida.

—Sé que no lo ganaría, pero… —Georgie golpeteó con el pulgar el filtro de su cigarrillo y la ceniza voló a causa del viento—. No quiero rendirme sin antes pelear.

—¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso? No es que crea que la banda va antes que todo, pero también es importante y está sobre el tablero del juego como parte de una apuesta por demás arriesgada. Ok, ¿demandamos y luego qué? No sólo son nuestros trabajos, sino de la gente que trabaja para nosotros, y no quiero cargar eso en mi consciencia.

Tom carraspeó. —Uhm, igual y es una tontería, pero estaba pensando… Ya se acerca la fecha de renovar contratos. Eso nos daría al menos un par de meses para encontrar una salida, o al hacer las negociaciones realizar cambios que estén a su favor.

Gustav hizo la cuenta mental, que si la memoria no le fallaba, sería para primeros de diciembre. No recordaba el día exacto, pero estaba seguro que era durante la primera quincena, justo después de su último concierto, que se realizaría en México y después significaría por lo menos dos meses de vacaciones antes de volver al estudio para trabajar en el siguiente disco. En total, poco menos de ocho meses, que dependiendo de su perspectiva, podían ser muchos o muy pocos para elaborar un plan de contrataque. Todo dependía de cuál resolución iban a tomar.

—No se trata de que sean unos pocos de meses o años, sino de ser honestos —replicó Georgie—. Se trata de que de una vez por todas se nos reconozca nuestro derecho primordial de tomarnos de la mano y no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. No somos criminales, no cometimos ningún delito, y no tenemos por qué escondernos como vulgares ladrones.

Tom bajó la cabeza y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —No siempre es fácil el amor.

—Lo siento —murmuró Georgie—, hablé sin pensar.

—Está bien.

Gustav observó el intercambio sin comprender por completo cuál era la verdad que se escondía detrás de pantallas de papel. Además de la querella en la que estaban involucrados con la disquera, también quedaba por salir a la superficie el secreto que Georgie guardaba por los gemelos y que él no llegara a dilucidar sin caer en hipótesis retorcidas. Adivinó él que el diálogo de antes tenía mucho qué ver al respecto, pero no comprendía cómo su relación con Georgie y la manera en que tenía que mantenerse oculta guardaba un nexo con los Kaulitz, y el apremio por encontrar una solución a sus propios problemas le impedía desperdiciar tiempo y recursos en un asunto que no era suyo.

—Estaríamos arriesgando bastante —dijo Gustav después de un rato—. Ganarles no es una opción, eso dejémoslo claro desde un inicio. La banda se va a ir a la mierda y la disquera nos va a arruinar con sus abogados.

Georgie gruñó una especie de admisión. —No lo pongo en duda, y hasta hace una semana habría aceptado morderme la lengua y no agitar las aguas, pero… No te ofendas Tom —se dirigió al mayor de los gemelos, quien desde un inicio entendió hacía qué derroteros se dirigía ella y no se sentía con el valor de juzgarla—. Bill. Él… No puedo perdonarlo. Yo en su lugar no lo habría traicionado, y él en cambio nos vendió a la primera de cambio. Qué gran amigo, en serio.

—Estaba asustado… yo también —se mordió Tom el labio inferior y el piercing que tenía en una comisura desapareció detrás de sus dientes—. No lo ha dicho tal cual, pero sé que está avergonzado, y arrepentido. Estoy seguro de que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad lo haría diferente esta vez.

—Claro —ironizó Georgie, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando una calada que dejó en rojo vivo la punta de su cigarrillo—, y seguro yo también me lo habría pensado dos veces de haber iniciado una relación con Gustav. No —denegó de lado a lado—, el pasado está en el pasado y tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Si Bill quería jugar pesado, debió de haber tomado en cuenta que no me quedaría cruzada de brazos.

Tom esbozó una mueca de dolor que resumía su parecer. Él, de entre todos, era el único sobre el que todo ese embrollo caía como daño colateral. Cierto era que Georgie todavía tenía un as bajo la manga al mantener pendiendo de sus cabezas una guillotina afilada, su secreto, que de salir a la luz en verdad haría un tajo letal en sus cuellos y les estropearía la vida durante el resto de su existencia, pero a pesar del daño recibido, ella no daba la impresión de caer tan bajo como Bill había hecho con ellos. Habría venganza, ese era un hecho innegociable, pero por respeto a Tom y a la hermandad que lo unía a éste, Georgie procuraría dentro de lo posible que él no saliera lastimado como los demás.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —le aseguró la bajista, tirando al suelo el filtro de su cigarro y aplastándolo con la punta del zapato hasta que lo apagó—, esto es entre Bill y yo, y no te incluye.

—¿Debo temer por lo que le hagas a él? ¿Será tan horroroso?

Georgie suspiró. —No lo sé. Supongo que… no. Y de lo que no me encargue yo con mis propias manos, será el karma. Puro y llano karma.

Llamando a Maxi con un silbido, Georgie volvió a entrar a la casa con su fiel mascota correteándole entre los pies y desapareció con rumbo a las escaleras.

—A ratos me pregunto qué es ese secreto del que hablan ustedes —dijo Gustav apenas quedaron a solas—, pero Georgie lo hizo ver como si…

—¿Como si qué?

—Como si fuera mejor no saber nada. —Gustav tiró su colilla y se metió las manos en las bolsas delanteras de sus jeans—. No mataron a alguien, ¿o sí?

—No, eso no.

—¿Y tampoco son drogas, verdad?

—Salvo la marihuana que alguna vez has fumado con nosotros, nada que supere ese calibre.

—Mmm… ¿Y algún hijo o hija oculto con una fan? Bah, eso es demasiado ridículo para ustedes —rió, pero en su risa había un matiz que la delataba como forzada y fingida—. ¿Tan grave es?

Tom no se fue con rodeos. —Sí. Pondría en peligro la banda, nuestras carreras, nuestra a amistad, y a Bill y a mí en una situación en la que el suicidio sería nuestra única ruta de escape.

—Mierda… Y si Georgie sabe esto y aun así no ha dicho nada a pesar de lo que Bill ha hecho… ¿Es porque no es tan terrible como ustedes lo percibían o…?

El mayor de los gemelos lo interrumpió y completó por sí mismo el resto de la pregunta. —Es porque Georgie es la mejor amiga en el mundo entero. Tan simple como eso.

—Vaya…

Gustav decidió ahí mismo que más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas y en la tranquilidad de su habitación, sopesaría bien esas palabras y las analizaría hasta descifrar el significado oculto que encerraban. Mientras tanto…

—No puedo hacer promesas, pero creo los apoyaría sin importar qué.

—Uhm… —Tom se encendió otro cigarrillo y su contestación lo resumió todo—. Espero que no llegue jamás el día en que tengas que enterarte de que se trata, pero de ser así… lo dudo. Y está bien. Sin rencores.

Gustav lo aceptó con la humildad de quien no tiene otra alternativa. —Ok.

Después fumaron hasta resentirse la garganta.

 

Con una semana libre y sin compromisos, Bill anunció en voz alta para Tom (aunque su mensaje llegó escaleras arriba donde se encontraban Gustav y Georgie) que prefería aguardar el próximo lunes en Loitsche con su familia, así que su gemelo accedió a empacar ropa para un par de días y retirarse a la casa familiar en la que sin importar la fecha o la hora siempre eran recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Programaron su salida a la mañana siguiente después de mediodía, y tras organizar sus maletas, bajaron a la cocina por algo de comer y se toparon con que sus compañeros de banda estaban reunidos en el sillón de la sala y veían un programa de televisión. O mejor dicho, fingían que lo veían, puesto que el volumen era mínimo y en realidad conversaban por lo bajo en tonos apremiantes y sus rostros se mantenían a una distancia reducida.

—Wow, qué descaro el suyo —comentó Bill de pasada, y Georgie le lanzó una mirada afilada como una daga.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, uh? Ahora que ya lo sabes con certeza no tienes por qué hacerte el ofendido. 

—Me sigue pareciendo espantoso. ¿Qué más si no?

—Por favor no discutamos más —pidió Tom, enfilando directo a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador—. ¿A alguien le apetece pedir de fuera para cenar? —Silencio—. ¿Nadie? —Más silencio—. Vale, pediré comida china para cuatro por si acaso.

En lugar de acompañar a su gemelo mientras éste se servía un vaso de jugo de uva y cogía el teléfono para hacer su pedido, Bill se sentó en la sala en el sillón individual y tamborileó sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos.

Gustav lo ignoró, no así Georgie, que tenía los nervios crispados y una carencia de paciencia que por momentos la convertía en una asesina en potencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estalló cuando el ruido de las uñas contra el cuero acabó con la última pizca de serenidad que le quedaba en su sistema.

—Apuesto a que estás contenta con todo el desastre que has causado —siseó Bill con ojos fríos y vacuos—. ¿Era esto lo que querías desde un inicio? ¿Parte de tu plan maestro cuando nos hiciste expulsar a Kenny de la banda y escogerte a ti en su lugar?

—¡Bill! —Rezongaron Tom y Gustav al unísono, el mayor de los gemelos cubriendo la bocina del teléfono y después disculpándose con su interlocutor. En lo que terminaba de hacer su orden de un paquete tres con cinco rollos de carne y verdura al vapor, en la sala habían llegado al ojo del huracán, ese efímero momento de calma en el que bajar la guardia agarra por sorpresa a quienes son tan descuidados como para actuar de manera imprudente.

—¿Eso crees? —Inquirió Georgie, sosegada y con las manos laxas sobre su regazo—. ¿Esa es tu versión?

—Esa es la verdad.

Georgie exhaló, y los hombros se le hundieron. —La verdad… —Repitió en apenas un murmullo—. Es curioso que hables de la verdad con tanto orgullo, porque si yo fuera tú, me costaría siquiera levantar la vista del piso. No por lo que tú y yo y Tom sabemos, sino por la hipocresía en tu acto. Por eso, y no por lo otro, me das asco.

La espalda de Bill se tensó contra el asiento, y al piso bajó la pierna que había mantenido cruzada con cierto toque aristocrático. Una palidez con tintes verdosos se apoderó de la piel de su rostro.

—No te gusta la verdad tanto como nos quieres hacer creer, ¿eh? —Lo atormentó Georgie con malicia patente—. Pues pronto será tu turno de atragantarte con ella. Idiota.

Y sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, Georgie abandonó la sala y subió las escaleras al segundo piso de dos en dos. El portazo que siguió fue una prueba de su deseo de estar a solas, y eso colocó a Gustav en una situación incómoda y comprometedora.

Esa noche, salvo por Tom que picoteó un poco de su arroz cantonés y se comió un rollo de carne con verdura, nadie más probó bocado.

 

En las brumas del sueño, entre las fronteras de la fantasía y la realidad, Gustav creyó estar viviendo una alucinación en la que el éter cobraba forma en carne y hueso. Sus brazos, pesados y torpes, se ciñeron en torno a la cintura de Georgie, y el aroma de su cabello y la sedosidad de éste al rozar su mejilla le parecieron reales, lo mismo que la calidez de su aliento cuando se estrelló contra la comisura de sus labios. El toque de su mano en el cuello lo marcó con una huella de calor, y sólo entonces comprendió que era ella en persona, no una ilusión fabricada por su mente, quien había cruzado la distancia de un pasillo que los separaba, y acudía a una visita intempestiva.

—Ah —luchó Gustav contra la pesadez de sus párpados—. ¿Qué horas son? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Casi las cuatro y… No podía dormir. —Georgie se recostó contra su pecho—. Estoy tan cansada que me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Pensé que sería lo mismo para ti pero…

—Uhm, no, claro que estoy igual de cansado, es sólo que… —Gustav se interrumpió para bostezar, mortificado de su mal aliento y cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero Georgie no dio muestras de encontrarlo desagradable.

—¿Crees que…? —La bajista agarró aire—. ¿Crees que estoy en lo incorrecto al negarme a ceder, verdad?

El baterista permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, buscando dentro de sí la respuesta correcta, aunque más que eso, lo que encontró fue su honesta opinión.

—Soy de la idea de que ambas partes deben de ceder. Nos han dado una segunda oportunidad, y supongo que es nuestro turno de aceptar que no podemos tenerlo todo en la vida.

—Vamos, Gus. Que esa es la frase que le dicen a los niños pequeños cuando sueñan con ser princesas, vaqueros o astronautas. En la adolescencia la cambian por autos veloces, casas de lujo y una cuenta del banco con varios ceros a la derecha. Aquí en cambio hablamos de ser nosotros, de mostrarnos sin falsedades; tenemos todo lo demás que nos hemos propuesto excepto eso. Eres mi novio, y quiero por una vez gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y pasar de lo que piensen los demás. ¿Es que tú no?

—Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que… Lo que dijo Tom antes me dejó pensando. ¿Qué son al fin y al cabo unos cuantos meses e insistir durante las negociaciones del nuevo contrato?

Georgie levantó la cabeza de su pecho, y en la penumbra del cuarto, logró que sus ojos conectaran.

—¿En serio? Porque… Sería una muestra de debilidad. Perderíamos terreno y credibilidad si actuamos con cobardía y aceptamos sus términos sólo para no enfrentarnos a ellos y a sus abogados.

—Georgie… —Gustav extendió el brazo a su mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara que tenía ahí. La luz, que aunque tenue y adecuada apenas para leer, les atacó las retinas y los hizo entrecerrar los ojos violentamente para huir de su intensidad.

—Tengo la impresión de que diferimos en este asunto. —Georgie se alzó y pasó a sentarse a un lado de él—. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres firmar y terminar con este embrollo a costa de nuestra libertad?

—Si lo expones así suena tan… espantoso.

—¡Es lo que es, Gus! —Chilló Georgie, la voz quebrándosele al subir—. ¿Y crees que pararán ahí? Porque sabes que no será así. Ellos mismos nos lo dijeron: Nos harán tener novios de tapadera y citas cada tantos meses para encubrir lo nuestro.

—Justo como antes… —Le recordó Gustav su plan de contención, el que venían llevando a cabo desde años atrás, y que por mucho que aborrecieran, era el que mejor resultados les había dado.

—Pero yo ya no quiero eso, Gus. Yo ya no puedo más con eso —musitó Georgie, llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando la tela de su pijama—. No quiero salir con nadie más que contigo, y quiero que sea lo mismo para ti. Bastante duro fue hacerlo para quitar sobre nosotros la sombra de toda sospecha, pero ahora que hasta los gemelos lo saben, yo me niego a seguir jugando el mismo juego estúpido de siempre. Tiene que haber otra manera de salirnos con la nuestra, pero no va a ser si no estás conmigo en esto, Gus. Te necesito de mi lado o vamos a fracasar.

—Yo… —Gustav tragó saliva, y fue como si en lugar de eso hubiera deglutido una gran bola de pelo de gato. Una opresión que desde antes se encontraba en su corazón se intensificó a niveles casi insoportables, y es que si bien no se había atrevido a admitirlo ni ante sí mismo, una vez confrontado por Georgie no le quedaba de otra más que confesar la verdad—. Yo prefiero esperar.

La boca de Georgie se abrió con incredulidad; mandíbula desencajada y ojos grandes y desorbitados que le iban a juego.

—¿Q-Qué?

Gustav eludió sus ojos al bajar la mirada y depositarla en su regazo. Entendía bien que hasta entonces habían sido un equipo invencible, apenas superado y por muy poco por los gemelos, pero ese par rozaba en lo simbiótico y no contaban como competencia justa, y que ahora ante la adversidad suprema sus uniones se estaban resquebrajando una tras otra hasta dejarlos en esquinas opuestas.

—Yo en verdad creo que deberíamos de esperar a diciembre y renegociar el contrato entonces. Con un disco en puerta y tiempo para preparar nuestros argumentos, creo que podríamos tener mayores probabilidades de éxito. Además…

Un sollozo. Georgie se cubrió la boca y su cara se contrajo en una mueca.

—Además… —Apresuró Gustav el ritmo de su locución, luchando por convencerla no sólo a ella, sino también a sí mismo, porque con cada segundo que Georgie sufría, su convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto para ambos se hundía más en arenas movedizas—. Es mejor si lo planeamos con más detenimiento que sólo una semana, y quizá entonces podamos convencer a Bill de ponerse de nuestro lado y-…

—Bill nos… —Georgie rió entre dientes—. Bill _me_ odia. Cree que por mi culpa la banda se va a ir a la mierda, y tal vez tenía razón, pero no pensé ni por un momento que tú compartieras el mismo veredicto.

—No es eso. Es más bien que-…

—Shhh —pidió Georgie que se callara, porque cada sílaba le dolía en el cuerpo como un alfiler.

—Pero-…

—Ya has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Oh, vamos. —Gustav apartó las mantas que lo cubrían e extendió el brazo en pos de Georgie, pero ella lo rechazó con un manotazo contundente que le hizo doler las falanges. Enojada, su fuerza y brusquedad era similar a la de cualquier hombre, y si se descuidaba, era seguro apostar a que Georgie le plantaría cara con un puñetazo más que con una bofetada—. ¿En verdad estás enojada conmigo porque tengo el convencimiento de que nuestra mejor estrategia es esperar?

—No. Estoy furiosa contigo porque cuando más te necesito es que me das la espalda y decides actuar como un cobarde, Gustav. —El labio inferior de Georgie se contrajo en un rictus—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No hay una segunda batalla. Es el inicio y final de una guerra entre ellos y nosotros; si nos rendimos ahora, nos rendiremos para siempre.

—Estás exagerando… Es sólo un contrato, por un par de meses, hasta que se apacigüen las aguas y podamos hablarlo racionalmente como los adultos que somos.

—Es ahora o nunca, pero si esa es tu decisión final…

Bajando los pies de la cama, Georgie enfiló directo a la puerta y Gustav la llamó una, dos, tres veces por su nombre, en cada ocasión aumentando el nivel de desesperación en su timbre hasta que en su interior estalló una bomba de angustia que le hizo temer lo peor.

—¡Georgie! —Gritó una última vez, pero la bajista cerró la puerta tras de sí sin mirar ni una vez atrás.

Igual que Gustav antes, ella ya había decidido su siguiente paso.

 

Gustav durmió mal el resto de la noche, y acabó despertando más tarde de lo usual para él y con un genio de los mil demonios que provocó reservas en los gemelos cuando bajó las escaleras y se los topó desayunando en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hay café —dijo Tom como segunda frase de saludo, porque su ‘buenos días’ había caído en saco roto.

Gustav se sirvió una taza repleta hasta el borde, y sin molestarse con azúcar, crema o leche, bebió la mitad antes de sentirse de nuevo como un ser humano pensante y racional, lo que lo llevó a preguntar…

—¿Y Georgie?

—Uhm… —Tom depositó el tenedor y cuchillo con los que estaba cortado sus waffles sobre el plato.

—Se fue —dijo Bill sin tantos ambages; en apariencia indiferente, aunque Gustav apreció el temblor nervioso de sus dedos con los que alisaba la servilleta de papel que tenía sobre la mesa—. Se llevó una maleta y dejó una nota.

—¿Dijo algo más? ¿Les contó a dónde iba?

—Todo está en la nota —agregó Tom con incomodidad—, pero Gustav-…

Sin darles tiempo de demorarlo más, Gustav se dirigió a la mesa de entrada, que por lo estratégico de su lugar y contar con un llavero encima y un perchero al lado, era el sitio idóneo en el que todos los miembros de la casa dejaban y recogían sus pertenencias al entrar y salir de la calle.

Destacando encima de una pila de envoltorios de dulces, un juego de llaves que pertenecía a Bill y que reconocía fácilmente por el llavero con logotipo de Channel, tres marcadores negros, una bufanda, tres pares de gafas para el sol (todos de Tom), una botella de agua medio vacía (o medio llena, según el criterio de quien la describiera), una caja de pañuelos desechables y el cargador de un teléfono, se encontraba un post-it amarillo que Gustav reconoció en el acto como de la pila que le había regalado a Georgie tantos años atrás y que servían como deseos indiscutibles entre ellos dos.

Con el paso de los años y la convivencia, Georgie había hecho uso de la gran vasta mayoría del paquete de cien piezas de papel con el que había iniciado, y si bien algunas de sus peticiones habían sido simples (‘saca la basura por mí’ y ‘dame un masaje de espalda’), otros no lo habían sido tanto (‘pierde la virginidad conmigo’, que en gran lío los había metido cuando vivían en Hamburg, y ‘duerme conmigo esta noche’ para cuando los cuatro compartían techo y a ella le apetecía compañía a pesar de los riesgos) y Gustav temía encontrarse con un deseo de la segunda categoría.

Tal como habían dicho los gemelos, Georgie anotó en el post-it un breve mensaje donde les avisaba que había salido, que volvería antes del próximo lunes, que no se preocuparan, y les encargaba a Maxi durante su ausencia, pero él que la conocía mejor que nadie despegó el papel de la superficie de la mesita, y al darle la vuelta encontró el mensaje que era para él y sólo para él:

_Gustav, no me busques._

Cuatro palabras, que en su sencillez, que le hicieron doler hasta el alma.

 

Los gemelos se alistaron para marcharse a Loitsche a eso de la una, y mientras Bill subía por su bolsa de maquillaje y productos para el cabello, Gustav llevó a Tom aparte y le preguntó sin rodeos si sabía del paradero de Georgie. Le mostró el reverso de la nota, y observó cuidadoso cada rasgo del mayor de los gemelos en búsqueda de algún visaje que lo traicionara, pero éste reaccionó con sorpresa.

—Jo, pues no… La verdad es que no me habría dado cuenta que se marchó de no ser porque desperté con sed y cuando bajé por un vaso de agua ella estaba en la entrada escribiendo esta misma nota. Le pregunté a dónde iba y todo eso, pero me ignoró, y en su lugar me aseguró que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

—¿No dijo nada de ir a ver a su madre en Loitsche o…?

—Nada. Lo juro. Y llevaba su maleta pequeña, máximo con ropa para tres días.

Gustav volvió a recuperar la nota y de nueva cuenta releyó las oraciones, que a base de tantas repeticiones, ya se sabía de memoria. En vano intentó encontrar un significado oculto, pero una persistente punzada en el centro de su frente, aunada a un ayuno al que se había sometido por olvido y mortificación de los hechos actuales, le impidieron pensar con claridad.

—Seguro fue con Melissa y ya está. Se tomará unas vacaciones cortas igual que nosotros y volverá de mejor talante. Seguro que es eso.

A Gustav no le daba esa impresión, y las elucubraciones de Tom le crispaban, porque en cierto modo le ofendía que Georgie se hubiera ido sin siquiera despedirse. Y ese ‘no me busques’ le escocía como alcohol sobre una herida que todavía sangra.

—Hazme un favor —le pidió a Tom, colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Búscala en Loitsche. Ve a la casa de su madre o algo y averigua si está ahí.

—¿No probaste llamarla a su teléfono móvil?

—Me manda directo a buzón, así que o lo apagó o sólo no quiere contestarme. Puede que ambas, y es eso lo que me tiene más inquieto. Georgie no es así.

—Ha estado sometida bajo mucho estrés. Lo más probable es que se haya retirado a casa de su madre y nada más. De todos modos iré a buscarla, y te notificaré apenas tenga noticias suyas.

—Ok. Gracias.

Sentado en el poche delantero y con su tercer cigarrillo de la mañana entre dos dedos, Gustav observó a Tom conducir su camioneta por la grava de la entrada y con Bill de copiloto hasta la salida automática. Por inercia les deseó buen viaje moviendo su mano libre, y para su sorpresa no sólo Tom le correspondió el gesto, sino también Bill.

—Así que podríamos volver a estar en buenos términos antes que después —murmuró al viento, de pronto anclado al suelo porque la perspectiva de volver al interior de una casa vacía le causaba una gran pesadumbre que no lograba sacudirse de encima.

Por ello se dedicó a jugar con los perros, y después de un par de horas de corretear con ellos e improvisar una competencia de recolección de pelota, volvió al interior de la casa para comer un sándwich y beber un vaso grande a agua.

Tom cumplió su promesa de llamar, ya más bien en las últimas horas de la tarde, y corroborar lo que Gustav ya sospechaba: Georgie no estaba con Melissa, y ésta se había mostrado sorprendida de no saber tampoco el paradero de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo desdeñando que estuviera en peligro porque Georgie no era del tipo que cometería actos imprudentes y seguro después daría señales de vida.

Gustav dudó entre informar a David o no, y lo que lo hizo desechar esa idea fue el hecho de que él ya no era más su manager, y tampoco quería magnificar un problema que con toda seguridad sólo eran exageraciones suyas. Tal como lo había definido Melissa, Georgie no era de las que cometía riesgos innecesarios, y seguro sólo se había retirado a algún hotel y pasaría ahí los siguientes días en lo que se tranquilizaba y le daba la gana de volverse a encarar con Gustav. Bajo esos argumentos se convenció éste de no marcar al servicio de emergencias y declarar a Georgie como víctima de secuestro (sin nota de rescate ya se imaginaba la clase de idiota por la que lo tomarían), pero por más que intentó relajarse no lo logró.

En vano buscó con qué entretenerse, porque la televisión lo aburrió y no tenía concentración para leer nada, pero sin éxito, y sólo sentarse frente a la batería y aporrearla por espacio de tres horas le sirvió de distracción temporal. Luego de una ducha y una cena ligera, Gustav se retiró a dormir a una hora por demás vergonzosa para un adulto, pero drenado de fuerzas como se encontraba, fue su única opción.

A eso de las once lo despertó su teléfono, y al abrir un ojo para ver de quién se trataba despertó de golpe al leer un nombre por demás familiar.

—¿Fabi? —Saludó a aquel que desde el otro lado de la línea llamaba por solidaridad.

En resumen, Georgie se había aparecido en su departamento sin previo aviso, y aunque Fabi compartía piso con otros tres compañeros, ninguno planteó queja alguna de que Georgie se hospedara con ellos durante un par de días siempre y cuando pagara su propia comida. Habían salido a comer, y de paso hablado de los pormenores de los últimos días, así que Fabi consideró prudente informarle a Gustav del paradero de Georgie, pero a la vez reiterarle que lo mejor sería darle su espacio y esperar a que fuera ella por propia voluntad la que decidiera volver a Magdeburg.

—¿Pero está bien? ¿Ha comido? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—No creo que eso sea prudente… Con todo, está bien. Casi… normal. No comió gran cosa, y se ha ido a dormir temprano, pero yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía demasiado. Cuidaré de ella —aseveró—, y te mantendré al tanto de su estado.

—Uhm, ok.

Gustav finalizó la llamada con el corazón más ligero, pero no por ello en paz. Tendido de espaldas y con la vista fija en el techo raso se preguntó si acaso esa huida y renuencia a ser contactada tenía un doble significado del que debiera prestar atención, pero máster como era en el arte de sobreanalizar y no llegar a ninguna conclusión, acabó por quedarse dormido antes de llegar a un veredicto.

Sin proponérselo, esa noche y las siguientes soñó con Georgie.

 

El sábado volvieron los gemelos de Loitsche y Bill se unió a Gustav en el jardín para fumar un cigarrillo y de algún modo hacer las paces. No del todo, no como era de esperarse, y faltaría tiempo para limar las esquinas puntiagudas y las partes ásperas, pero al menos acordaron salir juntos (como amigos, hermanos y como miembros de la misma banda) antes de intentar parchar mejor sus desavenencias, y Bill prometió hacer lo mismo con Georgie una vez que ella regresara.

Georgie dio señales de vida hasta el domingo en la noche, cuando sin aviso previo entró a la propiedad detrás del volante de su automóvil y se estacionó en su sitio de siempre. Como si hubiera salido a la tienda de la esquina y no a Köln que se encontraba a más de 400 kilómetros de distancia, Georgie abrió con su llave y la colgó después en el llavero de la entrada. Traía consigo su maleta de viaje y grandes ojeras, pero por lo demás se movió con el desparpajo de quien nada debe y nada teme.

Para variar, Bill la cuestionó al respecto no con sarcasmo, sino con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —murmuró ella distraída, recogiendo de la mesa unas cuantas facturas que habían llegado a su nombre.

Sin ofrecerles la oportunidad de interrogarla, Georgie subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Ve —le ordenó Tom a Gustav, el único entre ellos tres con oportunidad de obtener de Georgie alguna reacción, y éste hesitó.

—Ve, carajo —insistió Bill, que desde su vuelta de Loitsche parecía haber sufridos grandes cambios de personalidad.

Gustav así lo hizo, y en lugar de entrar sin más, tocó a la puerta y aguardó. Luego volvió a repetirse hasta que Georgie abrió un resquicio y le contestó de mala manera.

—¿Qué? Estoy ocupada desempacando y no tengo tiempo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Ignoró Gustav su negativa a recibirlo.

—Preferiría que no. No ahora al menos.

—Pero mañana tenemos la reunión con el abogado de la disquera y pensé que deberíamos al menos hablar de qué plan de acción vamos a llevar a cabo y-…

—¿Sigues firme en esperar hasta diciembre hasta el nuevo contrato? —Le paró Georgie en seco.

—Pues… sí —admitió éste—. Pero-…

—Entonces es todo. Eso haremos. Ahora si me disculpas, en verdad no tengo tiempo para _esto_ —declaró con un movimiento vago de muñeca y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin miramientos de ningún tipo.

El clic del pasador que se cerró para impedirle la pasada fue un sonido nuevo que Gustav experimentó desde el lado equivocado de la puerta, pero que respetó porque Georgie estaba en su derecho de mandarlo a la mierda si así le venía en gana. Después de todo, hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, seguían en medio de una pelea, y confiaba él que una vez terminados los trámites de mañana pudieran sentarse y llegar a un acuerdo como era debido.

Con esa esperanza fue que no vio venir el tsunami que después se cernió sobre él y arrasó con todo.

 

A la mañana siguiente Georgie fue la primera en despertar, alistarse, desayunar y estar sentada en la camioneta que pasó por ellos para conducirlos a las oficinas de la disquera. Además se encargó de asegurarse un asiento en la cabina delantera, lo que colocó a Gustav hasta el final y sin más compañía que la de David.

Una vez en su destino, el abogado de antes los recibió en la misma sala donde la vez pasada habían dialogado, y en sus asientos anteriores tenía ya colocados los contratos que estipularían sus nuevas condiciones laborales.

—Como acordamos, no es nada más que formalizar nuestra petición de discreción para su relación romántica y la ocasional salida con alguien del sexo opuesto para que se les fotografíe pasando un rato agradable —recalcó pasando el dedo sobre las cláusulas modificadas.

Georgie leyó rápido el contrato y estampó su firma, y en eso estaba Gustav cuando la vio por el rabillo del ojo coger su bolso y enfilar a la salida.

—Espera, Georgie —la llamó, corriendo detrás de ella y dejando la pluma encima de su contrato sin firma.

A tiempo la alcanzó mientras ella aguardaba a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, y la sujetó por el brazo cuando se hizo obvio que ella prefería evitarlo—. Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió Georgie, la vista al frente y una rigidez anormal en la mandíbula.

—Pero…

—Yo ya terminé aquí, así que me voy. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¿Por qué actúas así? Primero desapareces y ahora esto. No entiendo nada.

El elevador llegó a su piso y las puertas se abrieron, pero Gustav no soltó a Georgie y ella no hizo intento alguno en soltarse.

—Explícame qué pasa, caray. Necesito saber por qué estás actuando así.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Y tengo una cita a la cual acudir, así que si me disculpas… —Sacudiéndose su mano del brazo, Georgie entró al ascensor, y sin alzar ni una vez la vista de la caja de mandos, presionó el botón de la planta baja y desapareció tras las dos hojas metálicas de las compuertas.

Con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y opresión en el tórax, Gustav volvió a la sala de juntas y firmó el contrato como entre brumas, demasiado aturdido como para escuchar a quienes le rodeaban.

Luego volvieron a la casa sólo ellos tres y David, y éste soltó una noticia que nadie vio venir.

—Hablé con Georgie temprano esta mañana y se va a mudar. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía algo de esto o me puede explicar mejor sus razones?

—¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! —Explotó Gustav, quien se enteró igual que ellos de una gran primicia pero también fue quien peor reaccionó, puesto que la tristeza que antes lo consumía se trastocó en rabia ciega y frustración.

Como nunca el trayecto de un punto A al B le pareció tan largo y angustioso como ese.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
